


A Victorian Date

by mckennaraye



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry and Martha go out one last time before filming ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victorian Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally wrote a Ricklas! I'm pretty happy with it, honestly.

He’s wanted to do this ever since they first got together, but they’ve never had the time. Now that the show is almost done, she’s finally agreed to it.

 Martha gets into costume and fixes her hair just right. When she’s ready, she makes her way to the field where Larry is sitting and holding a picnic basket. He’s also in Victorian clothes and handsome as ever.

Larry kisses her hand and tells her she looks beautiful, and for a moment she can pretend they really are on a date sometime around 1880.

Except when they kiss and his hands wander further south, she doesn’t slap him for his rudeness. But she doesn’t think Larry will care if she’s out of character there.


End file.
